Leviathan Trenches
Leviathan Trenches is a kingdom, and as such, you need to ask Bat to make cities within the trenches. The area was approved for me to make by DragonArrow. This is being entered in the Content of Places Contest however is being developed by ME solely. Basic Introduction Welcome to Leviathan Trenches. The home of drunk teenagers and criminals. Dubbed 'Criminal City', Leviathan Trenches is scummy almost all over. However, little do some know; gods lurk there trying to keep the balance. A crazed, fallen goddess and a perfectly fine God. Almost like Ying and Yang. The manipulative Kings are one part of the trenches. So are the rates of you getting killed. Welcome. Culture absolute redo. king must ALWAYS be a mythical creature. bc no axolotl-sized kings here fellas General Appearance This kingdom is made up of many many deep, cavernous trenches, one with a city made up of luminous crystals and rocks. Dangerous; used for mining. Landmarks The Leviathan Trenches is a big kingdom, and a kingdom calls for Landmarks which are tourist attractions. Sacred Shrine The Sacred Shrine is where Aquarius lives, the true god. Skyscraper formerly lived there, but is now a crazed fallen god and is almost unrecognizable. Residents of Leviathan Trenches often go here to pray to said God or make sacrifices in their name. Doing any of these are said to bring good karma to the candidate one day. name dfszdf name screms Government Democratic. king appoints new governors to sort everything out bc he rules the thing he doesn't make decisions except most of the time that absolute scum manipulates them to do what he wants if he REALLY likes the idea. government figures are often mythical creatures (kraken, hippocamp, sea monster etc) King Douglas exists now Interview Process gonna put dot points *said volunteer is taken into King Douglas' room. huge guy just sitting there. half of it is land bc some drained water so suited for everyone *questions them; "crimes? family record? species" etc. forces the words out bc now he has a temporary mind control ability *if candidate suits the king (in this case Douglas) they are chosen to be put in the government. **they have to go through a series of tests that may induce stress, pain, cramped spaces and possible kidnapping bc that is probably gonna happen. also it is rly stressful so yea. it can take up to two years at MOST for a singular test to even be done. very few come out sane and fewer actually become a governor *sucks to be them now bc they'll spend their whole lives (almost) under his control without any freedom lol Subzones Subzones are essentially cities or areas that are noticeably different from the usual Leviathan Trenches. Please ask to make one and give a detailed description! Altum Frigus Made by Dewdrop. Easily the most ominous zone in the already gritty Leviathan Trenches, Altum Frigus is actually rather shallow, only partially living up to its name as it is one of the coldest non-arctic kingdoms in Aquatis. Altum Frigus is right on the border of cold zone here. Altum Frigus' inhabitants usually consist of northern serpents, collossal cephalopods, and a rare few selkies. Inhabitants Any Species or character that can withstand about 5° water, the freezing point is 0°. Examples can be Sea Serpents, Seals/Walruses, Penguins (basically anything that lives in the arctic), Krakens, Deep sea fish, eels and so on. Category:Places Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Battywiings)